No muy lejano
by Uyamiko
Summary: Volvió a arrepentirse de no tener ambos brazos, no podía tocar a su hija mientras la cargaba. — No permitiré que el odio que deje atrás llegue a ti, Sarada / La sonrisa de Sakura al despedirse de él, con Sarada en sus brazos mirándolo como rara vez hacía, fue lo último que logró ver de Konoha.
1. No Muy Lejano

**No muy lejano**

**.**

Su brazo temblaba ligeramente, confiaba en la habilidad que tenía con él, ya que manejaba su katana de manera perfecta. Detuvo a los asaltantes que eran tan estúpidos como para intentar robarle en el camino, sus instintos jamás dudaron. Entonces, ahora no era justo que el único brazo que tuviera temblara de esa forma.

— Sasuke-kun, no te hará nada — Su cansancio se notaba en sus rasgos, y una dulce sonrisa cansada adornaba su rostro.

Sasuke solo asintió aún sin tomar el pequeño bulto que le tendía una de las enfermeras. Sakura comprendió entonces lo que le pasaba. El gran ninja ex renegado de Konoha trataba de ocultar sus temores.

— ¿Puede dejarnos solos, por favor? — La enfermera sólo sonrío y depositó en los brazos de la madre a la pequeña antes de salir.

— Debí esperar a que Tsunade terminara el brazo — Evitaba de todas las maneras posibles mirar a Sakura a los ojos, ella siempre había tenido el poder de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

— No le pasara nada, querido. Es tú hija y es fuerte.

El Uchiha se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Sakura, y puso su brazo para que depositara allí a su primogénita. Volvió a arrepentirse de no tener ambos brazos, no podía tocar a su hija mientras la cargaba.

El peso del odio que había estado guardando en su interior se había ido desvaneciendo de manera gradual. Las heridas iban sanando, pero algunas cicatrices quedaban. Las cicatrices de sus equivocaciones, como atacar a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo. Un brazo era una moneda justa que pagar.

¿Pero no poder tocar a su hija de manera completa?

Sakura cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que aquel hombre del que ella se había enamorado hace tantos años, debía tener su privacidad para poder abrirse. Sasuke le dio la espalda a Sakura, agradeciendo en silencio aquel gesto.

Acercó el brazo que sostenía a su hija a su rostro y tocó el rostro de ella con el suyo. Una leve caricia, que hizo que se removiera en su brazo.

— No permitiré que el odio que deje atrás llegue a ti, Sarada — Susurro cerca de su pequeño oído.

Uchiha Sarada llevaba sólo unas cuantas horas de nacida y el mundo de Sasuke se había cambiado completamente. Cuando se alejó de ella, unos ojos igual de negros que los suyos, le devolvieron la mirada. Pero los suyos tenían la inocencia y pureza que una vez él tuvo.

— Gracias, Sakura.

Nunca acabaría de agradecerle lo suficiente el haber confiado en él, cuando ni él lograba confiar en sí mismo.

Ellas eran su futuro. Y no dejaría que ese futuro se escapara.

**.**


	2. Distancia Cercana

**Distancia cercana**

No lo comprendía. No. No. No.

Desde que había vuelto a Konoha — poco menos de un año — Kakashi le había dicho que era bienvenido. Se suponía que aquello no debía ser de esa forma.

Cerró sus puños y miró al suelo, se suponía que su exilio auto-impuesto debió redimirlo. ¡Se suponía que no iba a dejar que sus pecados llegaran hasta ellas!

— Estaremos bien.

Sakura había mantenido su distancia desde que se había enterado de las noticias. Cuando Sasuke había vuelto luego de años, ella parecía estar en una nube de felicidad. Habían salido junto a su antiguo equipo, habían asistido a un festival cercano, también fueron a alguna ceremonia. Pero ella lo notaba, las personas lo miraban con odio.

Aunque Sasuke lo ignoraba, ella lo notaba. Las chicas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, y aunque su posición era importante. Los comentarios nunca se detenían.

— Si — Suspiró en respuesta, no podía decirle lo que en verdad pensaba de sus palabras.

Un débil llanto llego desde una de las pequeñas habitaciones que estaba decorada infantilmente. Sasuke se paró de donde estaba de manera rápida, casi inconscientemente.

— Ve, Sasuke-kun.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el nacimiento de Sarada, y aunque le tomó trabajo poder sincronizar sus movimientos para poder tomar a su hija. Lo estaba logrando gradualmente.

— Tranquila

Sarada y Sasuke tenían una relación que Sakura no lograba entender. Su hija era muy inquieta y solía llorar con gran facilidad. Pero sólo hacía falta que Sasuke entrara a la habitación y aunque ella no lo viera, dejaba de llorar.

— Tenemos problemas, Sarada —. Acercó su mano a la pequeña y sintió que ella le apretaba uno de sus dedos —, y si voy, ¿no me perdonarás cierto?

— Claro que lo hará, cariño.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos en la puerta y lo miró con una triste sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

— Es una Uchiha, los Uchiha no perdonamos a las personas que nos hieren —. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sus ojos seguían clavados en el rostro de Sarada, grabando su carita llena de paz.

— Pero también es una Haruno — se había acercado hasta ponerse a un lado de él, ambos miraron a aquella personita parte de ellos.

— Lo es

— Y como Haruno, te esperará. Tu ausencia la lastimará, tu ausencia es un vacío que no puede llenarse, pero te amará porque eres su padre, y te perdonara porque esto no es tu culpa.

— No debería irme, puedo encontrar otra salida. Algo.

— Sé que podrías.

Las despedidas con Sakura eran difíciles, pero la despedida de Sakura y su hija era aún más difícil.

— Te esperaremos, cariño.

La sonrisa de Sakura al despedirse de él con Sarada en sus brazos, y abriendo sus ojos como rara vez hacía, fue lo último que logro ver de Konoha.

**.**


End file.
